In cellular radio communication networks where a group of wireless devices exhibit similar behaviour in terms of radio conditions and/or movement, relay devices can be used to provide relayed access for the wireless devices of the group. The relay device acts as a radio base station to the wireless devices and provides a combined radio connection link in the cellular radio communication network. When the group of wireless devices moves, a handover may be required. However, by using the relay device, the handover only needs to be performed for the relay device, and not for the individual wireless devices connected to the relay device, greatly simplifying resource requirements and failure risks at handover.
Nevertheless, when handovers do occur, there is always a risk of handover failure, particularly in the case relay devices being installed in fast moving vehicles. It would be greatly beneficial if there were to be a way in which the risk of handover failures is reduced for relay devices.